Feminine care absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, are generally constructed from an absorbent core that is positioned between a liquid-permeable topsheet, which defines a “body-facing” surface disposed toward the body, and a liquid-impermeable backsheet, which defines a “garment-facing” surface disposed away from the body. Such articles often contain flaps or wings that extend laterally from an edge of the article and can attach around the side edges of a wearer's undergarments. The wings may be formed from a linear low density polyethylene (“LLDPE”) film, which can be optionally laminated to a polypropylene nonwoven web. One of the problems with these films, however, is that they often lack enough stiffness and strength to enable the production process of the absorbent articles and help support the article during use. While attempts have been made to add various additives to the film to improve these properties, this usually results in a corresponding decrease in other properties (e.g., ductility), which is highly undesirable. As such, a need currently exists for a film for use in an absorbent article that can exhibit good stiffness and strength without a substantial reduction in other properties.